STALKER - The Lost Expedition
by Another S.T.A.L.K.E.R
Summary: A young man ventures with an expedition into the zone to find purpose and answers to set his mind at ease, but something finds him instead. He will face a great many things in the zone, and when you fight monsters, be wary lest you become one yourself. {Survival, mystery, horror, intrigue, tragedy}. Later crossover. Please, R&R! I seek a beta-reader and co-author.
1. Chapter 0 - IntroForewordDisclaimer

S.T.A.L.K.E.R.

The Lost Expedition

S.T.A.L.K.E.R. – The Lost Expedition

 **Disclaimer (only appearing this one time): I don't own any products, trademarks or copywritten content by the developer, GSC (Cossacks game, STALKER series, and Survivarium). I am simply drawing inspiration from the games (mods, etc) to create a story, using some framework by others).**

 **The Lost Expedition was only briefly referenced or mentioned in one or more of the community modifications of the STALKER games, using it as a starting point, as it is an interesting subject. I hope to complete the first chapter in the next few days!**

 **Prologue**

Some people seek wealth, material wealth, or power. Others just live a based more or less on subsistence. Others need something…more, for they find their own lives lacking that something. Something they can look back on, with pride having overcome great adversity. They want glory, adventure, opportunity or a combination. Some hear rumors of a 'Wish Granter'.

What is it that brings me to the zone? It something like, looking for a great purpose, a revelation, or a cause to fight for. If those don't come to pass, then the experience, stories, adventure, wealth and scars wouldn't hurt either. But my reason for entering the Zone isn't just for myself, no, my family is at risk, and that's all I will say on the matter for now, without getting into the gritty details. There are tales told about strange artifacts, but the details about which are kept as close secrets as the governments can manage.

So, I was involved in an exchange program, working at the Kiev University as a Geographic Information Systems Analyst, helping a professor. It was through this professor that I learned of an expedition of sorts, being mounted to push further into the exclusion zone around Chernobyl. I couldn't believe it, after all the stories I had heard, and what little information I could scrape together.

My name is Andrei, and this is my story of how my adventure as part of an expedition became something entirely different, for the better, or more likely... for the worse.

 **Author's notes** :

 _This story is in reference to the mysterious and obscure 'Lost Expedition' referenced in a few mods for the games series. It may reference content, stories or lore from these or fanfiction stories. Also, if you are wondering what a GIS Analyst does, here is a short description from Esri:_ GIS applies The Science of Where to connect everyone, everywhere through a common visual language. It combines mapping and analytics to reveal deeper insight into data.

The expedition is composed of a few STALKERS, Military, Scientists, and a few technicians (Andrei) using a number of vehicles such as Btr 70, UAZ 469 (jeep), Ural truck, and GAZ 66's (not entirely certain how many of each, but it should be no more than 12 total). I haven't decided how many people are involved with the expedition, so I am leaving it as 'unspecified' for both.

I am looking for beta readers for my story and would like your input of ideas as to its path, as I find my stories need inspiration from others to help bring it to life, in terms of characters, and so on. Any ideas, will be credited in the story, and its a chance to bring your own character along for this doomed venture!

\- This story incorporates content/information (both canon and non-canon) from a variety of sources, but mainly: the games; STALKER Shadow of Chernobyl, Clear Sky, and Call of Pripyat, but also includes references and content from community mods for all the games (and community standalone releases such as Lost Alpha) as well as references to a few stories from this site (not full content but just brief references, and the authors of those stories should feel free to give or withhold permission to use their works, and I will accommodate (maybe we can reach an agreement or a jointly written story co-authored by one or more).

If you aren't already familiar with the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. games, please check them out. They are available on Steam.

S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Shadow Of Chernobyl

S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Clear Sky (don't bother with this one, my opinion of it is 'meh').

S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Call Of Pripyat

v.1 [July 4th, 2017]


	2. Chapter 1 - The Zone's Waiting Room

So, myself and a few other technicians were given a detailed run-down as to what was expected of us and general safety lesson on the zone. We were to listen to all military personnel, as what they told us could be the difference between life and death, and there are a great many ways to die in the zone, each one worse than the last.

A lieutenant approach the members of the expedition.

" _ **Alright, now listen up! As we have civilian technicians joining our happy caravan who are as capable of defending themselves as new born kittens, I am going to assign babysitters."**_

This prompted a tirade of curses and pained groans.

" _ **LISTEN UP YOU BUNCH OF DAISY PICKING FAGGOTS, AND KEEP YOUR GOD DAMNED MOUTHS. Next one to talk gets the honorary title of latrine maid for the entire trip."**_

That instantly silenced everyone.

" _ **And no more MOO-STACHES! You will all be clean shaven for tomorrow, so that you can keep yerselves alive with your gas masks!"**_ (fact: in order to get a good seal with a gas mask, it is highly advised to be clean shaven)

The lieutenant then began to rattle off a list of names and assignments, before it got to mine.

"… **and lastly, Cpl. Mikhail will be responsible for Andrei."**

I climbed aboard one of the transports with the others. We were currently in the cordon. The trip through this area was largely uneventful. The rolling hills, sometimes had the odd flesh herd. We arrived at the Southern Checkpoint in the Cordon . The commander of our expedition got out of the UAZ jeep and walked out to meet the commander of the outpost.

 **"So, how is the current weather of the nearby areas?"**

 **"Fairly tame, for the time being, the bandits have been beaten back by the locals in the Garbage, and the mutants aren't currently flooding out of the Dark Valley because an operation is taking place there. The Valley Road (known as escape) is clear, thanks to recent patrols and helicopter flights."**

 **"As good as it gets?"**

 **"You couldn't ask for anything better, so yes, this is as good as one could ever get in the zone. I recommend you move out immediately because it won't stay this way for very long. Especially, once word gets out about your expedition. The raiders will be all over you."**

 **"I appreciate the warning, we will leave soon."**

The Commander of our convoy returned, after the brief chat. **"Disembark, and stretch your legs, relieve yourselves, whatever, but we will soon be making a long drive, and even though the areas are reportedly 'clear' everyone will need to remain vigilant."**

With that, he left for the main checkpoint building, which also housed the Commander's quarters.

Finally, standing up after a decent drive I hopped down out of the back of the GAZ truck, stretching my legs and took in my surroundings. It was a lightly forested area, more like a overgrown countryside, although not as peaceful, if the loudspeakers of the checkpoint, periodic gun fire, screams in the distance were anything to go by. Whoever was currently manning the loudspeakers sounded very bored.

I let out a sigh and walked into the compound towards the campfire by the BTR 70, where a number of soldiers were currently resting. As I took a seat near the fire, I was met by a few unwelcoming stares. The others were indifferent to the random asshole who just showed up near the fire while a comrade was finishing his story.

 **"…and why I needed to go double check his desk, I have no idea. Maybe he is just paranoid regarding the documents. I would be more concerned with where his 'secret stash' of vodka has been going!"**

 **"Better than that scum bag Kuznetsov at the bridge. I heard that some of our supplies and ammo had disappeared in the past, and some of his guys come back with vodka breath. Last thing we need is for better armed bandits stalkers or whatever. Still, could be worse. At least we don't have the Muj. to worry about here."**

" **That whole fucking thing shouldn't have happened in the first place. Well, at least it bit the Yankees in the ass, in the end…"**

 **"Still, the worst thing about the mess…. Is to know that our comrades, fathers, and brothers died for nothing"** (takes a drink from a bottle) **"Now, we are here, on a shitty posting, trying to stay alive with all the freaks out there."**

I decided to try and get a bit more information.

 **"You mean the mutants?"**

 **"Not only them, civvy, there are 'people' out there, too, who can be nearly as bad. Sure, it looks rather peaceful here in the Cordon, at least right now, but every outpost is rotated through the zone, so that we don't have our guys losing it again and jump into anomalies or shoot their selves."**

Another soldier decided to pipe up, a Corporal, by the look of it.

 **"What? Were you expecting some sort of adventure? No real adventure is without risk. The Zone, while being the most extreme adventure ever, there is good reason for it. Good reason for us being here. You see, Ivan…"**

 **"It Andrei-"**

 **"No, your name is no one gives a fuck, because by the time we remember it, you're already gone. You see, boy scout, there is a lot of fucked up shit out there. Some of it you might see firsthand, but most of the time you hear stories. Just ask one of the older guys in your little safari about the 'Ghost Radio' and the emissions."**

With that, they turned their attention back to the fire pit. Most of them staring at the flames with a distant look in their eyes.

One of the officers of our 'safari' announced that we are now leaving, so with that. I embarked the assigned vehicle, deep in thought about my choice to come here as well as the road ahead.


End file.
